How the Toys Saved Christmas VHS 1999
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Buena Vista Bumpers * Available this Holiday Season Opening Previews * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * Disney's Holiday Toons Buena Vista Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Logo * Buena Vista Home Video Opening Credits Featuring the Voices of MARY TYLER MOORE as Granny Rose and TONY RANDALL as Mr. Grimm English Language Version Produced by EVE CHILTON Directed by ENZO d'ALò Produced by MARIA FARES ROLF SCHMID & VRENI TRABER PAUL THILTGES Associate Producer English Language Version KATHLEEN S. FAHERTY Written by ENZO d'ALò & UMBERTO MARINO based on the fairy tale "La Freccia Azzura" by GIANNI RODARI English Language Script by SHELLY ALTMAN HOW THE TOYS SAVED CHRISTMAS Ending Credits Featuring the Voices of MARY TYLER MOORE as Granny Rose and TONY RANDALL as Mr. Grimm Original Music Composed and Arranged by JACK MAEBY Edited by RITA ROSSI JAMES GABRIEL Script Supervisor MAUDE CHILTON Also Featuring the Voices of Neil SHEE - Santa Walter MASSEY - Mr. TINKER Michael CALOZ - CHRISTOPHER Sonja BALL - JINGLES Richard M. DUMONT - CONDUCTOR, SKIPPER Arthur HOLDEN - TRAINDRIVER Thor BISHOPRIC - PILOT Joanna NOYES - MAID, TICKET SELLER Jane WOODS - MILFORD Susan GLOVER - ALFRED Holly FRANKLE - HOLLY Maggie CASTLE - POLLY Garry JEWELL - WIZARD, STATUE Mark CAMACHO - RASCAL, ROCKO Bruce DINSMORE - Mr. POTTER, RED PENCIL Terry SCAMMEL - CHIEF, GREEN PENCIL Michael RUDDER - TRAINMAN, THEODORE Rick JONES - DUCK, GENERAL LAJOIE Voice Direction Richard M. DUMONT Musicians Chris BLETH Phil KRAWZAK Stephanie MIJANOVICH Goeffrey NUDELL Skip WARING Vocalists The Paulist Boy Choristers of California Jenna JACOBSON Post Production Services by CINAR Studios Music Recorded at TRACKHOUSE PRODUCTIONS, Inc. Music Mixed at ROCKET MUSIC Inc. Character and Background Designer Paolo CARDONI Animation Supervisor Silvio PAUTASSO Backgrounds Made by ANIMAGINATION, Lausanne (Switzerland) Storyboard, Layout, Animation Made by LA LANTERNA MAGICA, Torino (Italy) GRAPHILM, Roma (Italy) CROMOSOMA PRODUCCIONS, Barcelona (Spain) Scanning and Digital Colouring Made by CARTOONIA, Terni (Italy) CROMOSOMA PRODUCCIONS, Barcelona (Spain) TIRAMISU, Esch/Alzette (Luxembourg) Digital Film Recording Made by PIXIBOX, Areueil (France) TIRAMISU, Esch/Alzette (Luxembourg) Filmed in The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg under the Audiovisual Certificate Program Produced by LA LANTERNA MAGICA (Italy) FAMA FILM (Switzerland) MONIPOLY PRODUCTIONS (Luxembourg) In Co-Production With MEDIA INVESTMENT CLUB (Media Program of the European Union) Supported by EURIMAGES Fund (Council of Europe) CARTOON EURO AIM (Media Program of the European Union) Presidenza Del Consiglio Dei Ministri (Dipartimento Dello Spettacolo) RAI - Radiotelevisione Italina ETA BETA (Italy) Swiss Federal Office of Culture Televisione Svizzera TSI Teleclub (Switzerland) Fends National de Soutien a la Production Audiovisuelle Audiovisual Certificate Program (Luxembourg) Production Assistant Polly DRISCOLL Special Thanks to Jason BLUM Michael COLE Ann COLLINS Steve FITZPARICK Matthew GARNER Caroline HAND Steven HUTENSKY Robert KESSEL Amanda KLEIN Shannon McINTOSHI Teresa MONEO Matthew RITTER Amy SLOTNICK Sofia SONDERVAN Michael THOMPSON "LA FRECCIA AZZURRA" (Original Version) © 1996, La Lanterna Magica - Fama Film - Monipoly Productions Media Investment Club "THE TOYS WHO SAVED CHRISTMAS" © 1997, Miramax Film Corp. All Rights Reserved Category:1999 Category:Buena Vista Home Video Category:Miramax Film Corp. Category:VHS